Let It B Stories
by FlimFlam3
Summary: Even mostly outside the spotlight, Class 1-B have their own tales to tell. Their adventures, their homeroom teacher, their relaxed moments, their struggles, even their own Mineta. Despite the last one, please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**1 - The author does not owns nor has any claim over My Hero Academia, its characters and situations. Tale for entertainment purposes only**

 **2 - These will follow class 1-B to the point UA builds the dorms, no revelation whatsoever. However, If you consider revealing 1-B students quirks a Spoiler, please don't read. Thank you.**

 **3 - Otherwise, Please enjoy. Thank you.**

 **4 - Your opinion is more than welcomed**

* * *

ENTRANCE EXAM

Juzo Honenuki finished brushing his teeth – a large part of his morning ritual, as people could see if something is stuck at any of them. – And walked to the silent kitchen, the usual his whole life. Here and there, notes of his parents saying they had to leave early or will arrive later. Because recording, night shift, villain attack, movie production running late, go to the nice neighbor lady, the sitter will arrive shortly, here's some lunch money, all interchangeable blocks of excuse and loneliness.

So, he went to his only friends: books and academic life. The only thing he could have for certain growing up was to have classes five or six days a week.

He finished eating, cleaning the kitchen and was about to go out for a jog, when he noticed the mail arriving.

He was – almost – in.

* * *

Honenuki was not expecting to hear Present Mic's voice so much in few days. First, the holographic disc welcoming him to the recommendation test, held much earlier than the regular one, to give the rejected kids time to enroll in other schools. In both the letter and now, Present Mic reminded the kids that they were not at UA yet.

The written test was a breeze. Honenuki even put one or to quotes there in the original English. Maybe someone will get impressed.

Now, a three-kilometer race. Would it be fair to the others to use his quirk and soften the ground? Present Mic said to use their quirks to go through obstacles, not to hurt the chance of the other partici…

Honenuki didn't finished his thoughts and half of the track became an ice mess.

He rushed, trying to make space for himself along four other kids on the remaining space.

It was then he and three others were knocked down by a gush of wind.

Right. No time for being nice. He rushed to the first obstacle, a brick wall, turning it so soft he went through it making a "splot" sound and making sure to harden it again once he was at the other side. Not the time to think about the loud noise of a body hitting the wall behind him.

Third place. Way after the first two, but maybe this does not hurt his chances too much. Catching his breath, he went to the vending machine for some water, reaching for the straw he always carries. Not easy to drink with no lips. After all the students went through the test, Present Mic was heard again:

"All right! If I call your number, follow me for the interview. The others, please go to the reception area to get your papers and instructions to try the regular admission, if you want. Two… seven…eight…"

* * *

Last year, the skull boy managed to get into a summer course for aspiring heroes at Scotland Yard, a mix of vacation trip and preparation for his desired career. Unlike most kids in similar situation, he didn't saw much of London. Honenuki actually used the time extracting the most of the teachers and environment. That's why he was able to catch tricks as:

"Third time."

Nezu, Aizawa (Eraser Head), Kan (Vlad King), Chuzenji (Recovery Girl) and Inui (Hound Dog), the academic interviewers, looked at the lad in front of them. Even with no lips, they could sense him smiling. Inui tried to cut his enthusiasm.

"Yes, we woof-woof asked the same question in three different ways. You'rooooooowwl not the first one to notice it, so don't think you're wooooooooowwwwtsmarting or impressing us. Answer"

Honenuki shoulders seemed to shrink.

"Y-yes, sensei. I think… I think one of the most important roles of a hero is to bring hope. People must know that, no matter how bad are things, there's a way out. Help is in the way. This… feeling alone can make people happy and…"

Now Honenuki was smiling. Really smiling, his eyes sparkling.

"That's why All Might says 'I am here', right? That's what he means."

Nezu wrote a couple of things down. _Thinking and discovering things by yourself. That's more what we want, kid_ , he thought, adding in a normal voice

"Why you?"

"Sensei?"

"Why you should be this hero? Why not someone else? Why are you better than the other 40-and-so other recommended kids outside?"

"I don't know if I am better. Probably not. But… I am willing to do what I can to help peo…"

A photo was slide in the table in front of him. A body. A bloody body. A very bloody body in an uniform.

"Ginger Lieutenant." Informed Vlad King "She was killed by a gang of bank robbers while rescuing the hostages. But sorry interrupting you, you were talking about doing whatever it takes to save people…"

Honenuki did one of the most difficult things for him. He tried to cover his mouth. And look away.

"I… I…"

Nezu wrote down more. It seems cruel to show such picture to children, but heavens know how many pre-psychopaths they got with it. Kids who just made a smart remark at the gore, or answered right away, one or two who just smiled. _It's normal to show fear and empathy, young Honenuki_ , he thought.

"Tell us about your biggest flaw."

That's why so few enter UA, thought Honenuki. No time to breath, let alone think.

* * *

After hours of this routine, the teachers looked at the papers scattered on the table, each of then a file of a possible student And got ready for another hour or so debating. After that.

"So, is this our final choice? Any strong opinion against them or for some kid we discarded?"

"Sometimes, is mind versus rooooof-foooofeart. This time, two minds versus two aaaarrroooooo guts. This Endeavour kid, grrrrrrrre hiding something. But I will not grow-grcut him due to that."

"And that Yoarashi" finished Recovery Girl "He has the worst possible characteristic on a hero: anger. But, since I believe we can work that out at school... write down I recognize his qualities, but my vote has reserves, Nezu."

"Noted. Anyone else?"

No one said a thing.

"So" the intelligent animal finished "We had just short of one hundred recommendations, brought 41 for the test, and will accept these four? Everyone agrees?" Another round of nods. "Right, Aizawa, first pick."

"Someone said finding a soldier is easy, but a general is very hard. And I think we have one here. This girl can be one of the best leaders of hero teams. Class 1-A asks for Momo Yaoyorozu."

Nezu typed her info down.

"Kan?"

Vlad King thought for a while. If he asks for Todoroki, his raw power alone could mean his kids would destroy 1-A. But Aizawa was right. There's no guarantee Class 1-B would have a good leader, someone capable of uniting the students. And he worked with the other kid's mother, Detective Honenuki, in the past. It's a good, respectable family.

"Juzo Honenuki for 1-B."

"I will go with Shoto Todoroki." Answered Aizawa.

"That means, Kan, Inasa Yoarashi's yours. That's it?" Nezu stretched, tired "Right, someone get Present Mic and let me pay a drink to everyone, we deserve after such day."

* * *

FIRST DAY

With quirks becoming more and more common, prejudice went on a fast decline. Even those with a regular human appearance were surrounded for people with every skin colour imaginable – and even some patterns. Not to mention those with animal heads, impossible body parts and so on. So, everyone learns since very early to accept the different.

Yes, there's no longer prejudice, but curiosity remains, noticed Itsuka Kendo. Here, a praying mantis. There, a girl with vines and thorns for hair. A guy with a yellow cylinder for a head. And the one's everyone circling and showering with questions, a guy with a bubble speech for a head.

"Everybody asks how I eat. I just go nhac, nom, nom, nom, gloob, gloob."

Those letters appeared on the room, making everyone hungrier on the spot. Followed by tons of surprise expressions "Dude!" "How do you do that?!" "What a quirk."

"With that, we're going to defeat Class 1-A, for sure." Said a blonde boy, almost jumping of joy.

"Huh… are we competing?" asked a kid with a face that reminded her of a skull.

"Sure. Listen, folks. We have a real opportunity here. Class 1-A is supposed to have the best on the admission exam, the ones with most potential, the top of the top. The spotlight is on them. What would happen if crush them? Beat them in every test, every trial, every fight? What one calls those who beat the best?"

"The… new best? Asked a short girl with hair over her eyes.

"Legends! But even new best will do. It will give us the best opportunities, the most media space, everything."

Kendo shook her head. She could not listen to that anymore. She looked at the blonde.

"Sorry… my name is Itsuka Kendo. You would be…?"

"Neito Monoma."

"Monoma, I was under the impression we were here to become heroes. Defeat villains. Rescue people. Fighting other classes are not any of those three. I think we should focus on that. If we became better than others while doing that, bonus, but this should not be our goal."

"Blah, blah, tell me, Kendo, who is the 21th top hero? The 15th? Ther…"

"That would be Death Arms." Said a chubby boy, who got an immediate angry look from Monoma "Oh, right. Rhetoric question."

"The point is, there's not space for everyone on the top charts. Do you know how many students we already beat to be here? I want to save people as a hero but, for that, I must be noticed as a student."

"And we will be noticed. Doing what is expected from us. First, it's not a competition if the other side is not aware of it. I doubt you talked with many people from 1-A in the half hour-"

"45 minutes." The same chubby kid opened his mouth again, just to regret it after receiving the look from Kendo.

"I doubt you talked with 1-A since the gates opened to now." She kept going "As heroes, we should avoid trouble and not go looking for…"

"Sit!" The imposing figure of Vlad King opened the door. Every student rushed to their places.

"My name is Sekijiro Kan. The Blood Hero Vlad King. I am your homeroom teacher. I want every one of you to raise up, tell your name, quirk and reason to be here to the others. Start at this end."

After everyone presentation, Kan pointed to the center of the room.

"Tetsutetsu."

"Yes, sensei!"

"The student at your right. Tell me her name and quirk."

"I… I… can't, sensei."

"Look at her! Now look at the student at your left. One day your life will be on their hands. One day, their lives will be in your hands. Villains will want to kill you. During natural disasters, mother nature itself will want to kill you. Heroes just have other heroes at their side. Everyone look at other student. Realize you need to be the best to save her or him. And you need them to be their best to save you." He pressed a remote, an image of a field full of kids in blue uniforms came to view.

"That's class 1-A. They are having series of tests. At the end of the day, based on those, Aizawa will expel one student. I prefer to use the whole week to do so. Friday, one of you will be out. So, make groups of five, you will properly introduce yourselves within the group."

This time, everyone took pencil and paper to write down the information others will gave.

Seeing everyone focused. Kan started to call:

"Don't start yet. Kuroiro!"

"Yes, Sensei."

"Open your history book. Page 16. Read that loud."

"Huh… yes, sensei" said the jet-black lad

"Tsuburaba!"

"Yes, Sensei."

"Same thing, page 14." Pressing the remote again, scenes of police cars with sirens blaring invaded the classroom. "Tokage!"

"Yes, Sensei."

"What's your favorite musical group?"

"It's…"

"Sing their biggest hit. Loud! And now that you have a taste of the real environment heroes work on" shouted Kan above the noise "You can introduce yourselves. Ten minutes. Go! The ones I called will only stop reading or singing during their presentations."

Kendo made a big effort to fitter all the noise. That's UA, all right.


	2. Of Rooms and Mushrooms

**OF ROOMS AND MUSHROOMS**

All Might took a deep breath. It's the same class he gave the day prior. Plus, Midoriya would not be there, what would theoretically ease the pressure. Even so, he was trembling again when he opened the door to Class 1-B

"I am here! For the Heroics Class!"

He just stood there for a couple seconds, knowing most people want to recover from the shock of seeing him.

Same speech. Same delight in so many young eyes as their hero uniforms were revealed.

"Go change and meet me at Area B."

They rushed to the locker rooms, excited with the coming class. It would be the first time they feel like heroes.

* * *

"Are you going to fight villains or to a ball, Monoma?" some kid hackled, seeing him put on his suit.

"With my quirk, I don't need any costume."

"Man!" said Tsuburaba "Me and Kuroiro are wearing normal clothes" He looked at the jet black kid, his black uniform mixing with his skin "If he is wearing anything, that is. You are wearing a costume."

Kuroiro let some interjection out as a complain, and Monoma kept going.

"You have no sense of style. But Honenuki's cool." He said, looking at the other kid dressing up. "Suit of armour, huh?"

"Close. I learned form my father. He was auctioning for Phantom of the Opera and talked about the mask of the character and its meaning. I wanted something that made sense for me to cover my face." He put his helmet on "People link skulls with death, and I don't want to scare those I save."

Tetsutetsu overheard the talk. Auctioning? Phantom of the Opera?

* * *

"Let's pray for our first step into heroics to be blessed and that we remain always on the path of virtue."

At the girls' locker, Shiozaki put her hands together and closed her eyes.

"We'll be fine" said Kendo, zipping up Tokage's scally uniform. "I believe in what we can do."

"That back zipper's a design flaw, will change it" mumbled Tokagi, thanking her.

"We… girls? We 1-B?" struggled with her Japanese Pony Tsunotori.

"We, the future heroes." Seeing the foreign student was making gestures with her hands, Kendo spoke slower "We must pay attention to what matters, not the divisions Monoma creates."

"Cheer up, everyone" Komori was jumping around on her polka-dotted uniform "It will be fun. It's not like they would ask us to handle a bomb on our first heroic class, right?"

* * *

"For this class, you will be handling a nuclear bomb" said All Might. Every girl eyes turned to Komoki, who just opened a shy smile for excuse.

"A mock-up, of course. This will be the battle test. You will now be split in hero teams and villain teams and face off in two-on-two indoor battles." All Might kept explaining, just like he did with class 1-A. Maybe one day he will get used to it, but not on that that day. Facing young student still felt harder than fighting villains.

* * *

FIRST BATTLE: Villains: Yousetsu Awase (weld quirk) and Yui Kodai (size quirk). Heroes: Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu (steel quirk) and Juzo Honenuki (softening quirk).

Awase finished using his quirk on their bomb.

"There. If the heroes want to move this, they will have to rip the floor and take it, too."

"Very good, Awase" said Kodai, and started to shrink. "I will do a quick reckon to try and find them."

Some floors below, Honenuki was trying to solve the problem.

"If we knew exactly were the bomb is" he whispered "I could use my quirk on the ceiling below it, and we would win without a fight. Any ideas, Tetsu?"

The steel student just stood there, thinking. Honenuki advanced a couple more steps, afraid of making any noise.

"Neither of us have any spy ability" he kept whispering "So…"

"AKIRA HONEN!" Tetsutetsu shouted, excited. "Your father's Akira Honen! Of course! I watched 'The Zombie King' like, a zillion times! And went to see his Jack Skellington show at Disney Tok…"

He shut up seeing Kodai appear for seemingly nowhere, growing quick to her normal size. And doubling it.

"Oh, boy." He said, before being slammed into a wall before having the chance to activate his quirk. Honenuki quickly touched the floor using his quirk at the fullest, making his opponent sink.

… just to her waist level. Before he could do anything, he was also slapped unconscious.

Watching it on the closet circuit camera, some of their colleagues facepalmed.

"And that, kids, is why you should focus on your mission and your mission only." Said All Might, seeing both heroes on the floor. "Villains win the first battle."

* * *

SECOND BATTLE: Villains: Ibara Shiozaki (quirk: vines) and Kosei Tsuburaba (quirk: solid air). Heroes: Pony Tsunotori (quirk: horn cannon) and Kinoto Komori (mushroom quirk)

Shiosaki kneeled in the middle of room, the fake bomb at her back.

"It does not please me hurting innocent friends. Let's try restrain ourselves and not do anything we didn't like to be done to ourselves."

"Sure" answered absently Tsuburaba, thinking on ways to catch their oponents mid-air, so he could slip under then and maybe – maybe check their panties. He knows most heroines wear shorts under their skirts, but he was counting with his lucky.

"It seems the best course of action is to seal this room with your air, while I cover the whole floor with vines."

"No!" he said a bit too quickly. No way he would be stuck there, without a chance of peeking on the girls. "the… the… huh… mushrooms can affect your vine. Nothing can go through my air walls, on the other hand. You, huh, protect this room and I will set up some traps on the way."

Shiosaki smiled.

"Would you be so noble to go on a path of possible martyrdom?"

"Y-yeah, martyrdom. Or whatever. I don't intend to get caught. Be right back."

"May you be blessed on your quest."

Tsuburaba rushed out of room. Any more religious phrases would make him too guilty to try anything. But it was his first chance to check the foreign girl, right?

Komori was worried. It was hard to communicate with her fellow "hero". She tried even her fractured English to match her imperfect Japanese.

"You faster. You go-look."

She answered with some mimic of her hand hitting something invisible.

"Let's move together, right?" sighed the mushroom girl.

"Slowly" The horned one answered.

* * *

As they went on, climbing the stair to the next floor, they found Tsuburaba waiting in the end of the corridor. Tsunotori waited no time launching her horns at him, who lift an air shield. Looks like it would be time for plan B.

Two horns kept hitting the shield, Tsuburaba smirking.

"Game over, girls. I got this part of the room completely sealed.

He then noticed mushrooms growing at his side.

"That's good." Komori said. "Thanks for telling me to send my fungus through the concrete walls." As they grew, the Hard Air kid saw, in terror, cracks appearing in the walls. Could he raise two walls at once? He saw the two girls advancing towards him. Desperate times.

He used his quirk again, under them.

Suddenly, Tsunotori and Komori were walking in a complete frictionless surface. It did not take much for them to slip and fall. Komori felt on her butt, legs facing Tsuburaba. He quickly reached for his phone.

And was his costly mistake.

Keeping two walls up and trying to snap a picture was too much for his attention. The shield in front of him flickered, enough for a horn hit him, followed by a "pervert!" shout from one of the girls.

Tsunotori was quickly on her feet, and rushed at him. Thinking fast, he made a ramp, causing her to pass over him. He raised a air wall, to trap her and turned to face Komori.

Who was not there anymore. She probably darted upstairs.

To where the bomb is.

Oh, no.

* * *

Entering the bomb room, Tsuburaba saw both girls, arms crossed, looking at him with angry faces.

"Shiozaki, what are you waiting for? She's the enemy. Trap her."

"She is the hero, I am supposed to be the villain. But I am also my sister's keeper."

"What does…"

"Ezekiel 25:17. The path of the righteous man is beset on all sides by the inequities of the selfish and the tyranny of evil men." Turning around, he noticed vines growing, blocking the only door out, as Shiozaki kept talking "Blessed is he who, I the name of charity and good will shepherds the weak through the valley of darkness for he is truly his brother's keeper and the finder of lost children." Both took steps forward him. He tried to retreat the max he could. "And I will strike down upon thee with great vengeance and furious anger those who attempt to poison and destroy my brothers. And you will know my name is the Lord when I lay my vengeance upon thee!"

He noticed an opening on the vines and exit the room running as fast as he could. So much he forgot the air wall he raised, hitting it and falling unconscious.

That's why he missed the two girls laughing.

"He was a bit of a creepy back there, but that's almost too much a scare for him. Almost." Laughed Komori.

Both looked at the bomb and each other.

"Now" said Shiozaki "I am at your side, but I also don't run from the good combat."

"Fine by me."

The space around Komori became a flora battle, with vines and mushrooms fighting for every centimeter. When one found a new angle at a nearby wall or ceiling, the other occupies it. Untill

"Seems a :cough: stalemate :cough cough: Komori…"

Soon, the vine girl was on her knees, coughing.

"Sorry." Komori said, touching the bomb. "you will be fine soon."

"You… :cough: defiled the temple that is my :cough, cough, cough: bo:cough:body?"

"If you were a villain, this move would probably stop people for getting hurt. Sorry."

All Might voice to be heard on the speakers, cutting the talk.

"Heroes win. Shiozaki, there are nurse bots waiting to take you to Recovery Girl at the exit. Next battle…"

* * *

 **I think 1-B is full of powerful, interesting girls. I wanted to make them justice, and give them the spotlight. Was I successful? Opinions?**


	3. Power Games

**Power games**

"Monoma's getting out of hand." Sighed Kendo. "Trying to make us lose our focus. He now wants Present Mic to hold an English competition with 1-A just because we have Tsunotori and Honenukiiiii."

Too late she felt the hairy arms of Shishida grabbing her wrist and elbow and throwing her in the ground.

"It is a certainty he became a distraction for you, miss Kendo. I telegraphed that last movement quite clearly."

"You are right. I will no longer think about him." Her hands grew "Get ready for the slapping of your life."

"I was eager for a true skirmish since the start of the class, dear colleague."

* * *

A few meters from her, Monoma was also not so focus on his battle.

"While Kendo go all 'kumbaya' and peace and love on us, we are losing terrain." He dodged the spinning fingers of Kaibara "I refuse to play sidekick to any class at the upcoming Sports Festival."

"And I refuse to drill a hole on your thick skull, but that's what going to happen if you don't focus." Kaibara pointed to his arm.

Now, Kan asked to those fighting Kaibara or Pony Tsunotori to wear protective vest and headgear. Even so. Monoma saw the drilling guy managed to make a hole on his PE shirt sleeve.

Monoma gave two steps back, getting close to another sparring pair, and, in a hidden movement worth of a magician, touched Honenuki.

Kaibara rushed to Monoma, hands spinning, as the blond touched the ground, making it almost quick-sand level. Kaibara felt on the trap.

"As I was saying." He smirked, taking off the headgear. "My thick skull is thinking about ways to leave this school in three years the best hero I can. The best we all can. Isn't that a worthy goal? Oh, and I win."

"That's cheating."

"Nope, that's my quirk."

"Time's up, everyone. Go shower and change. I will deliver my considerations in class"

"Yes, Kan-Sensei" was the collective answer.

"But you two, Kendo and Monoma. I want a word with both."

When the trio was alone on the gymnasium, the teacher began.

"You are at a very special age. Your opinions and worldviews are forming now. In fact, this course may be putting too much pressure on those who are still deciding what's right or wrong."

"Sensei, I…"

"Let me finish, Monoma. Still, society need heroes, and having you children together is a tested way to put a mirror in front of you, to help you find your answers along several kids with the same development stage." He made a pause. "Now, 1-B already has two mirrors that shine the most." He pointed to both.

"S-sensei?"

"I will not ask for you to tone down your opinions or personalities, just to keep in mind if I feel we're heading to a class divided, there will be consequences. Severe. I will not mind losing a general to keep the army united. Is that clear?"

"Cr-crystal."

"Yes, sensei."

"Go change, meet me in class."

Both walked to the locker rooms together, in silence for a while.

"He treats us like children."

"Maybe, Monoma, you try stop behaving like one."

"I'm not the one who sees the world full of rainbows and unicorns and everybody is palls."

"I don't…! Look, I just want to be a good heroine. Make the difference in the world."

"So do I"

They walked a couple dozens of meters in silence.

"… so we should not fight."

She nodded, stopping on the corridor between the boys and girls lockers and offered her hand

"Truce so we can focus on the Sports Festival?"

"Truce to the Sports Festival" he shook it.

"Let's do our best."

"Let's destroy it."

Both blushed a bit.

"… and destroy it, sure." She added, smiling.

"Destroy being our best" He agreed.

* * *

Next day, Kan entered the class, still worried.

"I hope you all though about my critiques overnight. Two announcements. This is the end of the first week, but I decided to keep you all for a while. Despite some slip-ups, thre's no reason for one or more leave. Yet."

Kan raised his hand, asking for silence.

"Now, there's the matter of choosing the class representative. Any candidates?"

Some voices were heard, but kendo was louder.

"I'd like to nominate Neito Monoma."

You could hear a pin drop.

"No one can deny his passion for this class." She finished.

"Well, my vote will be for Itsuka Kendo." the blonde answered. "she is also passionate and has the head where it should be… no offense, Fukidashi."

The boy with a world balloon for a head just shrugged.

The eighteen students looked at each other, as Kan barely hold an smile.

"So, you want to vote?"

* * *

An hour or so later, the first years were in panic. The invasion alarms were blaring, and no one was trained on UA safety procedures yet. Few were more worried than Kendo. She was just elected representative, and was not able to calm down her fellow students. If someone with an dangerous quirk from any class activates it… she don't want to even think. Here and there she listens to warnings. Seems it's just the press, but how could she warn the others?

Fukidashi!

If she could have the balloon-headed boy to use his quirk and make everybody silent, she could make some order and…

Someone flew by her head. Fast. Too fast.

"Everything is fine!"

She heard the boy now plastered on the wall scream above all the noise.

"It's just the press! There's nothing to panic about. We're fine!"

Kendo looked at the boy. If he's not representative of some of the eight first years, he should be. And maybe she shouldn't.

Monoma, far away from her, knew exactly who the shouting boy was. And he frowned, realizing his mistake. Sorry, Kendo, time for being nice is over, truce is over. He would not be left in second plane.

* * *

Kan was just walking his bulldog. It was just a coincidence he was a kilometer or so off his usual route, and near Aizawa's apartment. May as well go up, Tepes needs water and rest. No other reason.

Aizawa was more receptive than his cat, but that's understandable.

"You should get a dog. Get out of this apartment more."

"I have the night shift at my office in a couple of hours. It's enough time out of home. Water for Tepes, scotch for you?"

He nodded.

"How's your chosen general?"

"Vice-representative, with two votes."

"Two votes? Kendo won representative of my class with nine votes. Monoma, seven votes, Shishida, four."

"How did your kids polarize in just one week?"

"Strong personalities and opinions. How many votes your representative got?"

"None."

Kan blinked

"Explain that"

After an exchange of stories, Kan sighed.

"So, our chosen four so far, a disappointment."

"I would not say that. It's too early, and Yaoyorozu has plenty of space to grow. Todoroki… Todoroki I still don't understand."

"Go talk to Endeavour."

"When his beard freezes over. Yours? You had plenty of choices, you know."

Kan looked at his scotch, remembering the last time he drank one, a couple of months ago.

* * *

 _"_ _What do you mean, he gave up?"_

 _The eyes of every teacher celebrating on the bar went to Nezu, who was listen to his mobile._

 _"_ _No, you did the right thing to contact me. We'll solve this now. Thank you for your dedication." The animal took a sip of his beer. "It was my secretary. Yoarashi gave up."_

 _After indignation and surprise interjections, Nezu raised his hand._

 _"_ _Everybody agrees we solve this right now? Fine, first UA meeting at a pub is on. We could cut our recommendations to just three, or call up some student who also performed well today."_

 _"_ _I'd bark-barkall another one. It's a way to please another group who did the recommendation."_

 _"_ _Agree. Plus, knowing just one student of my class beforehand… I rather not give lady luck another slot."_

 _"_ _Are we settled, then?"_

 _Everybody nodded. Kan smiled, trying to remember the details of the kids he saw a couple of hours ago._

 _"_ _Right… The kid with butterfly wings… Shoragana, was it? He aced on the physical and, if I remember, was not bad on the written part." Kan was struggling to open the files on his phone._

 _"_ _True, but his interview… this teacup has more personality than him." Said Recovery Girl, putting the object on the table._

 _"_ _Any suggestiooooorooooow?"_

 _Everyone looked at her. With all her years at UA, her opinion in most subjects was de facto at Nezu's level. Higher, when it came to students matters. She smiled and poured more of the steamy liquid on the cup._

 _"_ _I'd go with someone hotter. Bold. A person to say 'let's go, 1-B' with every action. Setsuna Tokage."_

 _"_ _Chuzenji! You must be kidding."_

 _"_ _Do I look like I am kidding? The girl has that je ne sais quoi."_

 _"_ _She made an impression, all right." Said Aizawa, rubbing the back of his neck._

 _"_ _Woof!" agreed Inui._

 _"_ _Well, with the villains getting more daring, maybe it's indeed not the time to play safe. Any other name to consider?" Nezu asked, fingers ready on his mobile. When nobody moved, he went on. "Who will be, Kan? Shoragana or Tokage?"_

* * *

"Honenuki's chief of diplomacy and second-in-command at Monoma's field. Tokage does what pleases her at the moment. A wild card."

"Just like the old lady said."

"Maybe too much of a wild card."

"I have one of these. We'll both will be fine, or will have plenty of reasons to drown our problems. Well, I must go to my office. Want a ride?"

"Sure."

"Your kids will be at Thirteen's playground Monday, right? We're scheduled for the next day. Try not to tear the place down."

"Aizawa attempting a joke? Wow, what did you put on that drink?"

"I didn't drink. I am driving, after all."

"Fine, exemplar hero. I got Ectoplasm to help this field class. He will really be useful, watching several kids at once. You?"

"All Might."

Kan looked at Aizawa with intensity. Maybe, maybe Monoma was right after all


	4. Cue for the Rescue

**Monday. Class 1-B. After Lunch**

"I hope Lunch Rush didn't treat you too much food, as some of you will have to swim. Then again, heroes must be prepared for everything. Go put on your hero uniforms, meet me at the staff parking lot. This will be your first recue training. You will learn how to deal with emergencies."

Soon, the students of 1-B found Vlad King leaning against a bus, a mysterious-looking black crate at his side.

"As I was saying, you will learn the basics of saving victims of natural disasters and urban attacks. We are lucky enough to use 13's own facilities, the same he uses in his courses for pro heroes and paramedics." He slapped the side of the bus "We'll leave to the place soon enough. But first, let me say I spent the weekend thinking about how to make this even a better experience for you."

He approached the crate, opening the paddle that secured it shut.

"I assure you 1-A will not have this on their simulation." He opened the crate "Go, Tepes!"

A small beige blur dashed out of the wooden prison. The bulldog got close and dash away from the studentes, wanting to play.

"Bring my dog back. Unharmed."

It was the mess Kan expected.

Shishida and Tsunotori tried to use their superior speed at the same time and ended up hitting one another as they were looking at the dog, and not forward. Honenuki alone trapped five students on the floor, before realizing the bulldog was too light and fast to sink on his mud. And them he got stuck himself on Bondo's glue, who just had a similar idea.

"Tusburaba, Shiozaki, don't use your quirks!" Shouted Kendo "The dog could hurt himself on vines and invisible walls" She increased the size of her hands, trying to trap the pet, but he made a sharp turn and she held nothing.

Kan shook his head. Only one of the nineteen students were actually thinki… wait, nineteen? He looked at his side, Monoma was patting him on the back.

"Great exercise, Kan-sensei. Very well-thought. We appreciate."

Then, removing his coat with flair, he approached Rin, the kid with the scales quirk.

"Kendo!" Monoma called her "Get ready, the dog will run in your direction" and raised his sleeve, adding in a lower voice "Rin, cut my arm."

"What?"

"I need a cut on my arm while I still have sensei's quirk. Just avoid the veins.'

Rin produced a sharp scale and did what Monoma asked. The boy concentrated to use right his new ability, manipulating the blood coming out of the cut in the form of a small ball.

Kan smiled, Monoma noticed.

"I was right. You do improvise with Tepes like so all the time, sensei."

Juggling the small ball of blood on his hand, Monoma called

"Tepes! Hey, Tepes, look what I got!" The pet saw and smelled the known toy, and rushed to get it when Monoma threw it… right between kendo's hands. This time, she got the dog safe and sound.

"Good thinking, Monoma" She praised, noticing that, with the five minutes up, the ball became just blood on her hands and arms. "A bit gross, but good thinking."

"Shishida, hold Tepes." Asked Kan, passing the dog to the hairy student and looking at Monoma's arm. He could very well use the opportunity. "Class, you will have your first lesson on first aid field dressing, so, everybody get closer and pay attention. First, use some clean water to wash the blood out of the area so you can see the real situation…" a heavy noise was heard. Shoda had just fainted. Kan chuckled "Second lesson, if you feel like fainting, sit, put your head between your knees."

* * *

Inside the bus, Kan was reviewing what the class did wrong.

"So, who wants to summarize?"

"Thinking before acting, Sensei?"

"Let's see about that, Shishida. Ectoplasm, stop the bus. Situation, the right front tire is flat, there's no car jack. Go."

This time, the students took less than a minute talking, politely asked for everybody to step down the vehicle to lower the weight, Manga Fukidashi used his quirk to warn the other cars, Shishida with his strength and Shiozaki with her vines lifted the bus, Kendo took out the old and brought on the new tire while Kaibara used the wrench at pit-stop speed. Finally, they all entered the bus in order.

"Good kids you have there, Kan" Said Ectoplasm. "They learn fast."

"Now we're ready for Thirteen's playground."

* * *

They were beaten.

Each one of Class 1-B went through three different scenarios, searching and rescuing dummies, learning about the particularities of each one, making mental notes about improvement in their hero outfits. They scattered on small groups, sipping from their water bottles, some stomachs complaining, the words of Kan on their minds.

"It was a rescue mission. No one though about bringing emergency rations? Thirteen, lock every vending machine but the water one."

Kuroiro, Honenuki, Kodai and Fukidashi were on the stairs near the main door.

"Today was too much." Said Fukidashi "we're completely oooof, aaaaaarfffff, oooooof."

"You're right. I don't think I can give another step." She sighed "I need bright colors on this" Kodai was looking at her uniform. "My size changing is great for rescue, but others must be able to see me."

"And I will ask Support for some air supply on my mask." Added Honenuki. "I can't believe I didn't think about it before, swimming under the surface and all. How about you, Kuroiro?"

"Lighter boots. I will certainly…" He stopped, looking at a nearby dark corridor.

"What?"

He walked to the place, used his quirk to fuse with the shadows for a few seconds, returned.

"I thought I saw someone. Someone dark like me. But the place is empty."

"An employee of the place, maybe?" came Fukidashi

"Could be. But they just vanished."

"Maybe a reporter; they have quirks, too, you know. That's how they entered the school."

"If it was a reporter, Kodai, we would see the camera going 'flashhh-flaaaashh'."

All covered their eyes when bright letters appeared near then.

"Fukidashi!"

"Sorry."

"Well… maybe it was just my imagination."

Kodai was fanning herself with her hat.

"It could be anything… anything but another Kan-sensei surprise exercise."

Shouts, complaining, don't-give-him-ideas, the kids forgot about it and became just kids for a few minutes, before heading back to UA.

* * *

At a bar somewhere else, villain Kurojiri finished sketching, his black mist dancing here and there in excitement.

"They almost saw you." complained Shigaraki, expression invisible behind the dismembered hand on his face.

"Key word, 'almost'. We now have the complete map of the area, as well as the paths and ways more likely to be used. I don't need to return there… today."

Shigaraki just laughed.

"Let's review once more. All Might probably will…"

"…be dead by now, tomorrow."

"Shigaraki, we need to take this seriously." He pointed at map. "We need to isolate the urban area here and…"

Shirigaraki took one of the appendages covering his body and threw it at the blueprint.

"Talk to the hand." He laughed. "I will check the nomus."

* * *

The next day, at lunchtime, Monoma was the most exited.

"I wish I could see Class 1-A suffering at the rescue today."

"You mayhaps have a point, sir Monoma."pondered Shishida "Providing one removes the shadenfreude factor, it could be educational."

"Kan-sensei said he will show us a video of our exercise later today. So, yep, there is footage." Said Honenuki. "Maybe Kendo can take the suggestion to him."

"Yes, it would be…"

"Of course, 1-A would see our, attempts, too. Kan-sensei recorded the dog part?"

Monoma blushed

"Never mind, it's time to get back to class."

"What do we have now?"

"Best class of the week" Tsuburaba rushed past them "Art with Midnight."

* * *

"Since you had the first rescue lesson yesterday" The 18+ hero started "I think it's a good opportunity to show you what a war really is." A painting dominated the screen " _Guernica_ , Pablo Picasso. You can see in the faces the despair a conflict brings. But let's start with the history behind it. Who knows anything about the Spanish Civil War?"

 **Half hour later**

"Now form pairs. Discuss and write a short essay about…" the students saw Midnight touching her ear, and her expression suddenly changing. "There's something I need to attend. Kendo, you're in charge." And leaved in a hurry.

Of course, Monoma and others rushed to the door.

"Everybody back to their seats." said Kendo. "We should write about…"

"It's all of them". said a worried Monoma. "every pro-hero teacher is leaving their classes."

This time Kendo rushed to the door to see for herself. Whatever was going on, it was serious.

"Attention, everyone. This is an announcement for every class of all three years." Nezu's voice was soon heard at the class speaker. "Every class representative, please go now to the cafeteria and talk with Lunch Rush. That's all."

Kendo exited pronto, leaving only guessing behind.

"What's that all about?"

"Lunch Rush? Maybe… some kind of food poisoning?"

"But wouldn't we all be going Bluuue-"

"Please, Fukidashi, not now."

Soon, a pale Kendo stuck her head on the door.

"Monoma, can I talk…"

"VILLAINS ATTACKED 1-A?" was the shout heard in some other class. Oh, great, thought Kendo. There goes her hope of doing this in order. Now the whole 1-B was showering her with question or panicking.

"Everybody! Please. Yes, there's an attack, the teachers are there protecting 1-A, the schools defenses are up, Lunch Ruch will take us to a safer place. So, can we remember some of yesterday's lessons and go in order to the cafeteria?"

* * *

After she got the class going, Monoma went to her.

"What they want?"

"The villains? I don't know."

The blonde thought for a while

"There's no way they are better than us in rescue or anything… so I think…"

"The question is 'who they want'. Yes, I thought about that."

Monoma took a deep breath. Two scenarios: everyone would be rescued, 1-A woud dominate the spotlight

Second scenario… he didn't want to think about it.

* * *

 **Se... yes, there's a big diference between doing the expected class and being ambushed. This is why the whole Class B assed the provisional exam. How are you liking these tales? Please tell me your opinion, so I can improve. Am I giving voice to too many characters? Who should I focus in?**


End file.
